


Shepherd

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Creepy, Drabble, Field Trip, Hebephilia, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domeric is a chaperone on Mychel's school trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepherd

Mychel loses interest in the statues far before Domeric does. There's whole histories in them, whole lives and worlds captured in marble. He should be keeping more of an eye on the boys, that is why he's here isn't it? Mychel's class needed a chaperone. It seemed a terrible idea at first, too stimulating, too prone to raising the bad blood in him. He finds art evocative, the white smooth stone so reminiscent of flesh that he imagines it would be warm to the touch.

He is left standing in front of Balor the Blessed as a youth. He is a beacon, standing a good head or two taller than the biggest of the boys. They stand scattered between he and Mr. Arryn, a sea of shaggy hair and scraped knees. Mychel laughs at something and Domeric focuses back on the art in front of him. It's better like this.

Balor's body looks young and strong, but he has a gentleness about him. One hand brushes against his own chest and the other rests on a lamb. A symbol of his purity, Domeric recalls. They aren't his gods but he's studied them anyway. It has it's uses.

He thinks about caressing the statue but knows he can't just like he can't stroke and kiss the young boys around him. It's as if he's spent his whole life in a gallery, surrounded by pleasures for the eyes only when he longs to touch and be touched. His lust turns to bitter grief and neither gives him rest.


End file.
